Sarah Jane Smith
History Early life Infancy Sarah Jane Smith was born in May 1951 in the village of Foxgrove. (SJA: The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith) She had the astrological sign of Taurus. (SJA: Secrets of the Stars) On 18th August 1951, her parents Eddie and Barbara Smith abandoned her in her pram and drove off in their car. A few minutes later on a country lane they drove into a tractor and were killed. She was then raised by her Aunt, Lavinia Smith, a virologist. (SJA: The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith) Childhood During her youth, she developed a strong fear of clowns, derived mainly from a toy clown that used to hang in her room and stare down upon her as she slept. In later life, she would discover that the toy had been manipulated by the Pied Piper to instill coulrophobia in her. (SJA: The Day of the Clown) On 13th July 1964, while off on a school outing together, Sarah Jane's best friend, Andrea Yates, slipped off of a pier to her death. The Trickster would later alter this event and create a timeline in which Sarah died, rather than Andrea; a timeline which, many years later, would eventually doom the planet Earth. In the normal timeline, the event would change Sarah, impressing onto her the importance of life. She would never forget Andrea. (SJA: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) :Just prior to the accident, Sarah Jane and Andrea briefly encountered Maria Jackson, who accidentally travelled through time as she escaped the Graske. It is not known if Sarah Jane remembered this incident, or if it was erased from history when the Trickster's plan was unravelled. Travels with the Doctor First Meeting with the Doctor At age 23, when working for Metropolitan magazine, Sarah posed as her aunt, a famous virologist, in order to infiltrate a UNIT-controlled facility where some scientists had gone missing. She met Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and UNIT's unpaid scientific advisor the Doctor. Suspicious of the Doctor's activities, Sarah Jane stowed away in the Doctor's TARDIS and traveled back in time with him to 13th century England, to defeat a Sontaran known as Linx, who had kidnapped the scientists. (DW: The Time Warrior) Early Adventures Sarah Jane and the Doctor would have many adventures together both on Earth and on other planets. She got to know the Brigadier, Captain Mike Yates, and Sergeant Benton of UNIT (DW: Invasion of the Dinosaurs) She met and fought the Daleks for the first time. (DW: Death to the Daleks) The Doctor regenerated following his exposure to deadly radiation in the cave of the Great One on Metebelis III. With the Doctor dying and his TARDIS lost in the Time Vortex, he left Sarah Jane and the Brigadier to await his return for three weeks. Sarah believed he had died, but the Brigadier maintained faith. Sarah and the Brigadier watched as the Doctor's TARDIS returned to UNIT HQ and he regenerated in front of them into his next incarnation. (DW: Planet of the Spiders, Robot) Later Travels Along with another Human companion, Harry Sullivan, Sarah Jane and the Doctor traveled off on other adventures in time and space. (DW: Robot) The Doctor, in his new incarnation, had less interest in Earth, yet he seemed to have a closer relationship with Sarah Jane herself. She was present on the planet Skaro during the creation of the Daleks by Davros and the Doctor's attempt to change or prevent it. (DW: Genesis of the Daleks) Departure As she later related to Rose Tyler, Sarah encountered the Skarasen (a probable candidate for "Loch Ness Monster") (DW: Terror of the Zygons), anti-matter monsters (DW: Planet of Evil) and "walking mummies." (DW: Pyramids of Mars) Earlier she had met the Cybermen. (DW: Revenge of the Cybermen) Finally, after many trips with him, the Doctor received a summons to return to Gallifrey, his home world; as a human, she could not accompany him (although this ban was evidently rescinded as the Doctor was later able to bring human companions to Gallifrey, possibly owing in fact to his later ascension to the position of President of the Time Lords). The Doctor attempted to deposit her near her flat in South Croydon (DW: The Hand of Fear), but mistakenly left her in Aberdeen, Scotland, instead. (DW: School Reunion) The Doctor would later suggest he did not return for Sarah because he feared becoming too attached to any individual human, given that the differences in their life expectancies meant he would almost inevitably have to watch them grow old and die. (DW: School Reunion) After the Doctor The 80's and 90's The Doctor did not forget Sarah,as he sent her K-9 Mark III as a companion and keepsake, which she unpacked and activated shortly before Christmas, 1981. Shortly after, a Time Scoop removed her (but not K-9) to the Death Zone on Gallifrey where she participated in the Games of Rassilion, and re-united with the Doctor's third incarnation. She briefly met the first, second and fifth Doctors, and introduced herself to Tegan Jovanka. Sarah also had a reunion with the Brigadier and briefly met Susan Foreman and Turlough. (DW: The Five Doctors) Decades later, Sarah Jane accompanied the Doctor's seventh incarnation to a jazz concert in the Albert Hall and defeated an invasion of Earth by rogue members of the insectoid Kalik species. (DWM: Train-Flight) Then, in the mid-1990s, Sarah Jane worked with the Brigadier to defeat the Great Intelligence, which had possessed Victoria Waterfield, another one of the Doctor's companions. (BBV: Downtime) The 2000's Changes K-9 broke down and Sarah did not know how to fix him. She also knew she couldn't find anyone else to fix him because of his advanced technology. (DW: School Reunion) Sarah Jane continued to work as an investigative reporter. At some stage, Sarah permanently moved from South Croydon to Ealing and bought a rather large house on 13 Bannerman Road. (Prior to SJA: Invasion of the Bane) Reunion with the Doctor Sometime in 2007, Sarah Jane launched an investigation into strange goings-on at Deffry Vale High School, which led her to an encounter with the Doctor in his tenth incarnation. She met the Doctor's current companion, Rose Tyler, and after some initial animosity, competition, and jealousy, bonded with the young woman. She was also instrumental in convincing the Doctor to take on Mickey Smith as a companion. During the incident at Deffry Vale, K-9 Mark III was destroyed, but the Doctor constructed for her Mark IV. During this adventure, Sarah Jane came to terms with the fact she was unable to move on with her life after leaving the Doctor, and departed the Doctor's company with newfound confidence. (DW: School Reunion) He also gave her a sonic lipstick and a watch to scan for alien life hidden in a compartment in Mark IV. (Sarah Jane Adventures website)' Losing K-9 and Building Mr Smith She chose to help the Earth by quietly opposing those aliens hostile to it, while simultaneously welcoming those aliens who might befriend it. Her philosophy of alien contact stood in stark contrast to UNIT and the Torchwood Institute, whom she believed tended go in "all guns blazing". K-9's unique abilities forced their separation. He became involved with a long-term project to stabilise an artificial black hole. Amongst the residents of Bannerman Road, she was seemingly viewed as a quiet and unsociable neighbor. Kelsey Harper, though likely exaggerating, described her as a "mad woman". (SJA: Invasion of the Bane) Sometime after her encounter, she found, near the remnants of the Krakatoa eruption, an alien crystal, around which she built a computer, which she named Mr Smith. Mr Smith possessed information on many alien species and the ability to contact any computer in the world. (SJA: The Lost Boy) Meeting Maria Jackson and Luke The Bane invasion changed all this as its events exposed her secrets to her young neighbour Maria Jackson, who moved in to 36 Bannerman Road. Along with "the archetype", an artificial Human boy created by Bane technology, they defeated the Bane Mother. In the aftermath, Sarah Jane adopted the boy as her own, re-naming him Luke. Sarah was no longer content to live alone and opted to include Maria and Luke in her adventures. (SJA: Invasion of the Bane) She enrolled Luke at Park Vale School, which Maria also attended. At Park Vale, Luke met Clyde Langer, a friend of his and Maria's; all three helped her defeat Slitheen who had infiltrated the school. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) They also helped her against the Gorgon. (SJA: Eye of the Gorgon) She and Maria saved Luke and Clyde from General Kudlak. (SJA: Warriors of Kudlak) She was almost wished out of reality by The Trickster until Maria's father Alan saved her and Maria. (SJA: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) She was helped by the Slitheen to defeat Mr Smith, who had turned out to be evil, but with the help of Alan, Maria's father, re-programmed him. (SJA: The Lost Boy) Medusa Cascade Incident When the Daleks transported Earth to the Medusa Cascade, Sarah Jane worked with Torchwood 3 to contact the Doctor by having Mr Smith cause every telephone on Earth to ring the Doctor's TARDIS. She reluctantly left her son behind and found herself first confronted by two Daleks (DW: The Stolen Earth). She again met Mickey Smith and made the acquaintance of Jackie Tyler, and was then transported to the Dalek base, the Crucible. In the heart of the Crucible, she once more met Davros, and working with Jack Harkness threatened to destroy the Crucible using a warp star she owned. After the defeat of the Daleks, she helped to drive the TARDIS and bring the Earth back home and said another farewell to the Doctor, commenting that, although he often spoke of being lonely, his wide range of companions gave him essentially the largest family on Earth. (DW: Journey's End) At some point, a Dendrite trapped Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Clyde, Mr Smith and Maria's parents in a time bubble. They would not escape until 2011. (DW: Graske Attack) Maria's Departure Again with Luke, Clyde and Maria, she saw off the Sontaran known as Kaagh (the last survivor of the Sontaran invasion of Earth) who wanted to take Sarah Jane back to Sontar to stand trial in the Doctor's stead. During that adventure, Maria announced that her father had a job offer to move to America and had decided to let him take it. Six weeks later, she moved out. (SJA: The Last Sontaran) Meeting with Rani Shortly afterwards, Rani Chandra, a teenage aspiring journalist, and her parents Gita and Haresh moved in to Maria's old address and joined Luke and Clyde in defeating a child-stealing energy entity which had inspired the Pied Piper myth. Reluctantly, she took on Rani into the team. The entity thrived off of Sarah's fears of clowns which started one night in childhood. (SJA: The Day of the Clown) Afterwards, Rani joined the team permanently. Together, they defeated the Ancient Lights (SJA: Secrets of the Stars), the Berserker (SJA: The Mark of the Berserker) and even the Trickster when he attempted to manifest corporeally in Foxgrove in 1951. (SJA: The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith) Later, Mrs Wormwood returned to Earth alongside the Sontaran Kaagh in an attempt to summon Horath, the immortal tyrant of the Dark Empire. With help from Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, and due to infighting between Kaagh and Mrs Wormwood, they were able to stop this potential apocalypse. (SJA: Enemy of the Bane) Encounters with Georgia and Conner While still in the time bubble, Sarah Jane noticed a number of disappearances around London, and found out from Mr Smith that they all had bought the game Virtual Reality. Luke also owned this game, and he was transported into the Virtual world along with the other missing people. Mr Smith was deactivated after he brought several giant lizards into the real world while attempting to retrive Luke. (DW: Virtual Reality) Mr Smith reactivated and removed the lizards from Sarah Jane's attic and Maria Jackson's garden, where Chrissie Jackson had fainted. He then transported Sarah Jane, Maria and Clyde into the Virtual world, where they saw the Doctor from afar. To avoid complications and having to explain the presence of Georgia and Conner, the Doctor sent Sarah Jane and the others, along with Luke back to Bannerman Road, where they enjoyed tea and biscuits. (DW: Game Over) At some point, the Doctor, Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet helped Sarah Jane at Park Vale School, where the Doctor slipped on a banana skin. (DW: TimeSpan) A few months after this, Sarah Jane stopped the Dendrite, and the residents of Bannerman Road were released from the time bubble. Maria and Alan Jackson moved to America, and Rani Chandra moved into their house. The Doctor, Georgia and Conner arrived in Sarah Jane's attic, and Sarah Jane and K-9 took the opportunity to travel to Ireland and stop a Graske. (DW: Graske Attack) Further Adventures In 2009, Sarah Jane and her friends then later fought Androvax, a Veil who took possession of Sarah Jane's body but thanks to Luke, Rani and Clyde, as well as a Judoon, she got it back. (SJA: Prisoner of the Judoon) She and the gang also helped a lonely alien named Eve get back to her ship and fly away with her friends. During this incident K-9 was able to complete his mission relating to the black hole and return to Sarah Jane's side. (SJA: The Mad Woman in the Attic) Sarah Jane later met Peter Dalton and they got engaged, much to Luke, Rani and Clyde's surprise. At her wedding she got two very special, uninvited guests; her greatest ally and arch enemy. She was teleported to nowhere by the Trickster and was separated from her companions and the Doctor. She had to allow Peter to sacrifice himself to defeat the Trickster, seemingly forever. She had genuinely been in love with Peter and when she and the others returned to Earth, she was left heartbroken, with tears in her eyes, saying that the wedding was off before she went home. She was checked up on by Luke, Clyde and Rani as well as the Doctor who allowed Sarah Jane's gang to have a look inside the TARDIS. She then bid farewell to the Doctor in a similar manner to their original departure. (SJA: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) Sarah Jane's next challenges would be against unique aliens which were unlike any she had previously faced: her beliefs regarding ghosts were tested by her encounter with Erasmus Darkening (SJA: The Eternity Trap), and the Mona Lisa would come to life shortly after Sarah Jane and Luke argued for the first time about average teenage habits. (SJA: Mona Lisa's Revenge) Later Sarah Jane would attempt to thwart another Slitheen plot which threatened the Earth. Despite the best efforts of her, Luke, Rani, Clyde and K-9, the Slitheen could not be stopped. Fortunately members of the Blathereen Family arrived in time to stop the Slitheen. They then tricked Sarah Jane into accepting a gift: a Rakweed plant. It mutated over night and began to spread across London and threatened to kill anyone infected by its spores, Luke being the first to inhale the spores and coming close to death as a result. This frightened Sarah Jane a great deal. Fortunately a way for Mr Smith to destroy the Rakweed was discovered but Sarah Jane was forced to kill the Blathereen, an act she immediately regretted. (SJA: The Gift) With the events of the Master creating a link with the Time Lords causing a revived Gallifrey to come hurdling towards Earth, Sarah Jane asked Mr. Smith to create a cover story so that everyone would not become suspicious of more alien activity. She used a fake story of how the wifi system had encountered a major technical malfunction that caused everyone to hallucinate the event. Later, she was told by Luke that the Doctor had arrived (after the Doctor saved his life). She watched as he waved goodbye before entering the TARDIS (DW: The End of Time) Alternate Timelines Andrea Yates' World The Trickster swapped Sarah Jane's destiny with that of school friend Andrea Yates. Consequently, Sarah Jane, not Andrea drowned in 1964 on a school trip to a pier and never led the life she would have alongside the Doctor. Had her life not been restored, life on Earth would have been likely destroyed by an asteroid that only Mr. Smith could have stopped. (SJA: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) Donna's World In this universe, time was altered as the Doctor's companion Donna Noble was assaulted by a member of the Trickster's Brigade who coerce her into turning right instead of left six months prior to when Donna first met the Doctor, leading to her never meeting and saving the Doctor. Sarah Jane investigated the Royal Hope Hospital with Maria, Clyde and Luke, apparently meeting Martha Jones. When the hospital was transported to the moon by the Judoon, Sarah Jane tried to step into the Doctor's role and defuse the situation. Though she did manage to deactivate the MRI weapon, she could do nothing about the hospital's dwindling supply of oxygen; and, along with everyone else, she suffocated. (DW: Turn Left) The Trickster's World Although only returning to it once, she had done this by de-activating her parents' car, falling into the Trickster's trap. (SJA: The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith) In the end, with the gang's help, Sarah stopped this threat and the world returned to normal. Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Sarah Jane